


In Vino Veritas

by Aludneva_of_Uberwald



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aludneva_of_Uberwald/pseuds/Aludneva_of_Uberwald
Summary: Starecross Hall je perfektní – odloučená a provozovaná dalším mágem, který je příliš laskavý, než aby nám odmítl pohostinství, dokud ho budeme potřebovat.A to je ten pravý důvod? Čistě praktický?Co ještě by to mohlo být?Oh, vůbec nic – pouze jistý laskavý mág, o kterém jsi snil skoro třetinu svého života.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Vino Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093445) by [Nasturtian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasturtian/pseuds/Nasturtian). 



> Překlad jedné z mých nejoblíbenějších fanfikcí z fandomu Jonathan Strange a pan Norrell  
> (Přeloženo se souhlasem autorky)

_Únor 1817_

Childermass jel na koni a Vinculus kráčel vedle něj.  
„Před náma je křižovatka,“ řekl Vinculus. S obdivuhodnou rychlostí se zotavil z (zaprvé) oběšení a (zadruhé) z informace, že odteď se bude muset neustále držet Childermasse – alespoň dokud drahocenný text natištěný na jeho vytáhlém, nemytém já nebude uchován ve vhodnějším formátu.  
„Tak tady,“ Childermassovi se nechtělo mluvit.  
To ale neodradilo Vincula. „pokud se dáme nalevo, tak asi za hodinu dojdeme do hostince.“  
„Ah“  
„Ne že bych byl za tohle nevděčný, chápej,“ Vinculus pokračoval, mávaje, teď už prázdnou, lahví claretu „Ale mému žaludku by se hodilo trochu víc výstelky. Z přežívání a věšení člověku vyhládne!“  
„To se vsadím.“  
„Takže jedeme nalevo! Nebylo by dobré nechat Královu Knihu zajít hladem a únavou…“  
Childermass si povzdechl. „Nezastavujeme, Vincule. Pokračujeme na Starecross.“  
„To nudné místo? Má to vůbec hospodu? Co má Starecross co bychom nemohli dostat v Havranu a Nemluvněti?“  
„To se dovíš, až se tam dostaneme. Pokud jsi na chůzi moc utahaný, tak nás Sládek unese oba.“  
Vinculus trucoval kvůli ztrátě zastávky v Orla a Dítěte další půl míli od křižovatky. Pak, zdá se, na všechno zapomněl a uráčil se vyšvihnout se za Childermasse na hřebcova široká záda. „Normálně si na ježdění nepotrpím,“ informoval svého samozvaného ochránce, „ale v této situaci udělám výjimku.“  
„Jak milosrdné,“ Childermass zatřásl otěžemi, aby se Sládek znovu rozjel a on se soustředil na dýchání pusou. Bylo to lepší než se zaměřit na čpící přítomnost svého pasažéra, který nyní předváděl směs obscénních komických písní, a začal se tiše hádat sám se sebou.  
_Vskutku, co je na Starecross? Proč se tam vracet?_  
_Proč ne? Nemůžu se vrátit na Hurtfew. I kdybych byl nakloněn tomu ukázat Vincula Norrellovi a Strangeovi – o čemž vůbec nejsem rozhodnutý – rozhodně nemám v úmyslu vstoupit do temnoty. Potřebuji se někde dát dohromady. Starecross Hall je perfektní – odloučená a provozovaná dalším mágem, který je příliš laskavý, než aby nám odmítl pohostinství, dokud ho budeme potřebovat._  
_A to je ten pravý důvod? Čistě praktický?_  
_Co ještě by to mohlo být?_  
_Oh, vůbec nic – pouze jistý laskavý mág, o kterém jsi snil skoro třetinu svého života._  
_Dobrá, ano, to je bonus. Ale to není důvod, proč se vracím. Teď není čas na…tohle._  
_A proč ne? Kdy na to přijde čas?_  
_Až zaznamenám a přeložím Vinculovy značky. Až se zavedu jako nový Čtenář Králových liter. Až mu budu moci nabídnout něco víc, než jen sebe._  
_Na druhou stranu, kdo říká, že toto není perfektní příležitost se s ním konečně seznámit? Opravdu se s ním spřátelit, místo špehování a hádání jaký skutečně je?_  
_Kdo říká, že on by se se mnou chtěl spřátelit?_  
_A to je ten problém. Jsi zbabělec. Bojíš se, že když se někomu skutečně nabídneš, tak bys mohl být skutečně odmítnut. A proto si neděláš ani falešné naděje._  
(Vinculus zpíval:  
„Oh, jednou v máji když se Mary uložila ke spánku  
Připlazil se kaprál po kolenou  
Se svým směšným dingle-dangle  
Až ke kolenům…“)  
_Dobrá, Tohle nevyřeším. Ale ani nevím, jestli se zajímá o muže tímto způsobem. Karty nebyly jasné._  
_Pravda, ale to je samo o sobě povzbuzující. Stejně jako jeho očividný nedostatek přitažlivosti k jemnějšímu pohlaví obecně._  
_Možná žije v celibátu. Hodně mágů vidí intimní vztahy jako zbytečnou zátěž. Podívej se na Norrella._  
_A možná že ne. Přestaň zdržovat. Ano, jeď na Starecross, ano, využij její polohy a Segundovy štědrosti a začni tam pracovat na knize, ale pamatuj se nevzdat, dokud nebudeš vědět, jestli máš šanci vyhrát toho muže._  
_Domluveno._  
***  
Byla tma když Childermass a Vinculus dorazili do Starecross Hall. Oba byli mokří, zablácení a podráždění, jelikož zjistili, že most se od rána z nějakého důvodu zhroutil, což je donutilo překonat mokrou, kamenitou strouhu vlastníma nohama (Naštěstí – i když nevysvětlitelně – byl proud přehrazen masivním sesuvem kamení). I mocný, trpělivý Sládek působil vyčerpaně potom, co na svém hřbetě nesl dva muže tolik hodin. Takže si snad dovedete představit, jak byl pohled na podlouhlou nízkou budovu s mnoha okny zářícími přátelskou žlutí povzbuzující.  
Childermass zaklepal na dveře. Slyšel vzdálené hlasy, zpěv a smích, ale nikdo jim nepřišel otevřít.  
„Někdo oslavuje,“ řekl Vinculus zatímco si mnul krk v místě, kde ho dřel provaz „Co kdybychom to obešli a vpustili se dovnitř sami?“  
„Ještě ne,“ řekl Childermass a zaklepal znovu, tentokrát důrazněji. Zanedlouho uslyšeli kroky a dveře byly uvolněny a otevřeny osobou, kterou mu dříve ten den Segundus představil jako Charlese.  
„Mohu vám nějak pomoci?“ zeptal se pochybovačným tónem.  
Childermass netrpělivě postoupil dopředu. „Znáš mě, Charlesi. Zaveď nás k panu Segundovi. A pokud bys někoho poslal ven, aby se podíval na mého koně, tak bych byl vděčný.“  
Charles řekl: „Dobrá, pane. Tudy, prosím,“ a vedl je sérií pasáží, které, i když byly zvláštně postaveny, nyní byly milosrdně oproštěny od zavratě způsobujících letmými náhledy do Férie. Přibližovali se stále blíže a blíže ke zvukům veselí dokud nedorazili k jeho zdroji – kuchyni.  
Byla to velká a útulná místnost, vybavená vším co by jeden očekával včetně vyleštěných měděných hrnců a pánví, neposkvrněného nádobí, bílého plátna a vydrhnutých stolů.  
Před krbem neseděl nikdo jiný než Lady Poleová, která byla usazená v houpacím křesle s množstvím teplých šál omotaných kolem ramen a kolen. Blízko ní seděla její služebná, kuchařka, hospodyně a Segundus. Všech pět se jich smálo, když sledovali jak dva sluhové, zahradník a pár služek a předváděli všemožné kejkle:  
_Dokola, dokola se sklenkou, rychle sem,_  
_Vždyť není muž, kdo nepije,_  
_Pokud pravda je ve víně, pak nic není než rozmar._  
_Jak muž může být upřímný, když v něm není víno._  
_Pij, pij a cti ho._  
_V pravdě je ctnost a pravda je ve víně!_  
„Bravo!“ vykřikla lady Poleová, když píseň skončila a zpěváci se na sebe ostýchavě usmívali.  
„Výborně!“  
„Když už mluvíme o dobrém víně, má paní – mohu vám doplnit sklenici?“ zeptal se Segundus.  
„Ne, děkuji, pane, myslím, že jsem už měla dost. Co je dalšího na programu?“  
„Věřím, že Charles se chystal předčítat obzvláště poučnou kapitolu z Tristrama Shandyho. Kde vůbec je?“ Segundus se poohlédl po svém sluhovi a uviděl ho stát na opačné straně kuchyně s Childermassem a Vinculem po boku. „Ah, tam je – a vypadá to, že máme hosty!“ Opustil své místo a vykročil k nim. „Pojď, Charlesi, čekají na tebe. Já se postarám o tyto gentlemany. Vítejte zpátky, pane Childermassi – nečekal jsem, že vás znovu uvidím tak brzy! Kdo je váš společník?“  
„Já jsem Vinculus, dříve z Threadneedle-street v Londýně,“ řekl Vinculus a odrnul si neposlušný pramen vlasů z tváře „Rád vás znovu vidím, pane.“  
„Znovu? Již jsme se setkali, pane?“  
„Jistě! Nikdy nezapomenu znamení – tedy tvář. Řekl jsem vám o dvou mázích, kteří v Anglii obnoví magii.“  
„To jste byl vy? Odpusťte mi – nepoznal jsem vás. Už je to dávno a -“  
„A já vypadám poněkud neupraveně,“ řekl Vinculus a zazubil se „Není důvod chodit kolem horké kaše, pane. Byl jsem na cestě roky, když jsem se snažil vyhnout-“ ukázal palcem na Childermasse „a dnes jsem byl oběšen a jen o palec unikl smrti. Pokud byste byl ochoten se se mnou podělit o něco k zakousnutí, tak budu vašim velkým dlužníkem.“  
„Jistě, jistě,“ řekl Segundus a dal znamení kuchařčinu pomocníkovi „Jídlo a pití pro naše hosty, pokud budete tak hodný, Dunbare.“  
Vinculus se hned usadil ke stolu a začal se ládovat množstvím chleba, sýru, nakládaných okurek a studeného kuřete spolu s malým hrnkem svařeného vína na zapití.  
„Takže, pane Segunde,“ řekl Childermass, když on i jeho hostitel usedli na konec stolu co nejdále od živého shromáždění u krbu, „Neuvědomil jsem si, že vedete Starecross v takto rovnostářském duchu. Je toto obvyklá večerní zábava?“  
„Nebesa, ne!“ zasmál se Segundus. „Za to může prostý řetězec událostí. Po té záležitosti se Stephenem Blackem a vílím gentlemanem -“  
„Cože?“  
„Oh! Zapomněl jsem – vy jste už byl pryč, když se to šílenství seběhlo.“  
„Takže to nakonec nebude tak prosté, že?“  
„Vskutku ne. Bylo to tak…“ zatímco Vinculus pokračoval v polykání své večeře, a Lady Poleová a zbytek domácnosti ronil slzy smíchu nad husarskými kousky Dr. Slopa a Strýce Tobyho, Segundus předložil Childermassovi ve zkratce podivné události kolem Stephena Blacka a Gentlemana s vlasy jako chmýří bodláčí.  
„…vyběhla z Hall a já za ní. Byl to samý rozruch a zmatek. Most vyletěl do vzduchu a roztříštil se o zem – jen tak tak jsem Lady Poleovou zatáhl do bezpečí a země kolem potoka se vzedmula jako vlna a zřítila se na toho gentlemana. Lady Poleová říká, že ji přišel zabít a že fakt, že ona je stále naživu znamená, že on sám musí být mrtvý.“  
„Stephen Black zabil vílu? Jak je to možné? A kde je teď?“  
„To nevím. Lady Pole na něj volala po tom zemětřesení, ale neobjevil se. Bojím se, že mohl být také zabit.“ Chvíli seděli v tichu, rozjímaje nad osudem komorníka. Pak Childermass řekl:  
„Ale jak to souvisí s tím, že vy a lady Poleová oslavujete s personálem v kuchyni?“  
„Ah – jistě – Lady Poleová byla v tak povznesené náladě potom všem co zažila. Nejdříve ji vyjádřila psaním dopisů každému od editora _Edinburgh Review_ až po Arcibiskupa z Canterbury a ve kterých pana Norrella pranýřovala za jeho zacházení s ní. (Na mě nechala, abych informoval Sira Waltera o její svobodě.) To ji zaměstnalo na celé odpoledne. Ale pak se jí zmocnil strach a nemohla mluvit o ničem jiném, než o jejích obavách, že se nějakým způsobem zase vrátí do Lost-hope (tak se jmenovalo království, kde byla uvězněna). To ji velice rozrušilo. Šel jsem do kuchyně, abych požádal kuchařku, jestli by jí neudělala trochu svařeného vína, v naději, že by ji uklidnilo, ale k mému překvapení jsem zjistil, že mě lady Poleová následovala. Prohlásila, že po tolika letech smutné izolace vše po čem tuží je být obklopena lidmi. A tak kuchařka připravila dostatek svařeného vína pro všechny v domě. Začalo to přípitkem na zdraví její milosti, ale pak se z toho stal tak trochu koncert, jak vidíte…“  
„Hmmm,“ řekl Childermass a upil ze svého hrnku vína. „Nemá náladu na tichý večer v obývacím pokoji, eh?“  
„Stačí se na ni jen podívat a člověk vidí, jak moc jí scházela prostá lidská společnost,“ řekl Segundus a ztišil hlas „Nemám to srdce říci jí, že je na čase aby se uložila do postele. Jen si pomyslete! Spánek pro ni byl tak, tak dlouhou dobu zdrojem hrůzy. Ví, že nyní může spát beze strachu, ale pochybuji, že to vědomí proniklo do jejích nervů a instinktů.“  
„Víte toho hodně o tom co si myslí,“ Childermass si tuto poznámku nemohl odpustit a nenáviděl se za bodnutí žárlivosti, které ho k tomu přimělo.  
„Ne nějakým ohromným počinem empatie,“ řekl Segundus. „Dnes mluvila více, než za celou dobu svého pobytu tady. Výsledek její obnovené schopnosti říci co si myslí. Domnívám se. Nyní, pane – předpokládám, že mi nyní řeknete, co jste dnes dělal vy? Našel jste pana Norrella a pana Strange? Jak se to příšerné zranění na vaší tváři zhojilo? Kde jste našel toho zvláštního starého pouličního mága?“ Pokukázal na Vincula, který se právě smál Tristamu Shandymu s pusou plnou masového koláče.  
„To je další ne-tak-prostý řetězec událostí,“ řekl Childermass a řekl Segundovi o tom jak našel Vincula oběšeného na hlohovém stromě „…odřízl jsem ho právě v čas. Nebo alespoň…si myslím, že tak se to stalo. Nemohu se zbavit představy, jak leží na zemi mrtvý, jak jen může být. Ale tady sedí, špinavý a páchnoucí a stejně živý jako my.“  
„Dnes se stalo mnoho podivných věcí,“ řekl Segundus. „Předpokládám, že toto je další z nich.“  
„Už to tak bude,“ řekl Childermass a přejel si prsty po jizvě na své tváři.  
„Neudělal jste to sám? Myslel jsem si, že jste třeba použil kouzlo na spojení dvou článků, které byly odděleny.“  
„Ne, dnes jsem nedělal žádnou magii. Pamatuji si, že mě pořezal. Vím, že to bylo dnes ráno. Krev je stále na mé košili. Ale není tu ani stopa otoku.“  
„Ano, jizva je v pořádku a vybledlá jako by tam byla mnoho let,“ řekl Segundus, který se naklonil, aby lépe viděl. Childermass vyvinul vědomou snahu nepohnout se a přemýšlel, jestli náhlé zvýšení jeho srdečního tepu bylo slyšitelné. _Vypadá tak unaveně,_ pomyslel si, když si s obavami povšiml náznaku průsvitnosti, který přetrvával okolo Segundových rysů. Ztrhal se, když žil s tak silnou magií příliš dlouho…  
„Fascinující,“ řekl Segundus a znovu se napřímil. „Další záhada navíc. Pokračujte, pane Childermassi. Proč jste Vincula přivedl sem? Hádám, že to nebylo čistě z humanitárních důvodů z vaší strany?“  
Childermass se zasmál. „To je pravda, pane. Řekl jste, že jste se s ním již setkal?“  
„Kdysi dávno, v Londýně.“  
„A povšiml jste si značek na jeho kůži?“  
„Ano – ne jasně, snažil se nechat je zakryté. Nejdříve jsem si myslel, že je to nějaký druh nemoci, ale pak jsem se rozhodl, že je to příliš pravidelné, než aby to bylo přírodního původu. Tetování, hádal jsem. Nebo nějaké kouzlo?“  
„Něco mnohem podivnějšího,“ řekl Childermass a poskytl mu rychlé shrnutí ságy knihy Roberta Findhelma. Segundovy oči se rozšířily, když se dověděl o Vinculově pravém poslání – jeho slávě a jeho břemeni, které bylo tak dlouho skryté a nyní odhalené.  
„Králova kniha!“ zašeptal a nevěřícně zíral na Vincula. „Zde? Osobně? Ale on by měl být uctíván nad všemi ostatními mágy! Jaká to je pro něj výsada – a pro nás, že jsme v jeho přítomnosti! Nemůžu uvěřit, že to tajemství udržel tak dlouho! To je jako by se zjistilo, že Svatý Grál byl celou tu dobu používán na servírování piva v nějakém hostinci!“  
„Ocenil by vaši formulaci,“ řekl Childermass, když Vinculus mával svým hrnkem ve vzduchu do rytmu skotské balady, kterou nyní zpívala jedna ze služebných.  
„Co uděláte nyní, pane? Vezmete ho za panem Norrellem?“  
„Víte,“ řekl Childermass „Raději ne. Propustil mě ze služby, takže tomu nejsem povinen.“  
„Jaký tedy máte plán?“  
„Zde vás musím požádat o pomoc. Bylo by možné zneužít vaší pohostinnosti a zůstat zde v Hall, dokud si nerozmyslím, co bych měl udělat dál? Příliš se mi nezamlouvá představa pobytu v hostinci nebo ubytovně s Královou knihou v mé péči. Také,“ a zde se usmál, „bych ocenil společnost dalšího mága. Mága, kterému můžu věřit, že neuteče a nepokusí se tento objev zpeněžit.“  
„Mě můžete zajisté věřit, i když musím se přiznat, že je mi záhadou proč jste tak ochotný se mnou pracovat po tak letmé známosti,“ řekl Segundus.  
Childermass usoudil, že toto pravděpodobně není nejlepší moment odhalit, že udržoval nad Segundem magický dozor přibližně desetiletí a zamumlal něco jeho dobré pověsti a laskavém vystupování.  
„Dobrá, ať jsou vaše důvody jakékoliv, tak jsem více než ochotný nechat vás tu oba zůstat. Ale musím vás varovat, že nevím, jak dlouho zde budu ještě pánem.“  
„Co tím myslíte?“  
„Myslím tím, že Lady Poleová zde setrvá, dokud pro ni nepřijede Sir Pole a to by mělo být do týdne. Má jediná pacientka se zotavila a, i když to je nejlepší výsledek v jaký mohl kdo doufat, tak to komplikuje mou budoucí kariéru.“  
„Jistě je zde mnoho jiných, kteří by mohli mít prospěch z vaší péče?“ řekl Childermass a zamračil se nad myšlenkou, že by pan Segundus měl být znovu vyhnán. „Mohl bych vám pomoci najít více pacientů. Nebo byste možná mohl znovu otevřít školu pro mágy. Pokud se nemýlím, tak pan Norrell již není v pozici, kde by mohl komukoliv rozkazovat.“  
„Možná,“ řekl Segundus. „Tak jako tak musím to prodiskutovat s paní Lennoxovou, mou patronkou. V tuto chvíli se cítím poněkud…zkroušeně. Není pochyb, že budu optimističtější po noci odpočinku.“ Zvedl se od stolu a uklonil se. „Ať vám chutná, pane Childermassi. Charles vám a vašemu společníkovi ukáže vaše pokoje, až budete připraveni.“  
Childermassovo obočí se zvrásnilo, když sledoval jak se Segundus znovu připojil k Lady Poleové. Nelíbil se mu poražený tón jeho hlasu ani znavené pokrčení jeho ramen. _Tento muž trpěl,_ pomyslel si. _Trpěl a já jsem tomu pomohl, ať už jsem to zamýšlel nebo ne._

**Author's Note:**

> Omluvte prosím můj nedostatek překladatelských zkušeností.


End file.
